


Beauty and the Beast

by JUSTplainHate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shadowhunter Chronicles Fusion, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shadow Realm, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Smut, Warlock Marks (Shadowhunter Chronicles)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUSTplainHate/pseuds/JUSTplainHate
Summary: A man cursed by his father may never love again.Until a shy young man comes along and starts to change his world.Will he learn to love a





	1. Part one

Alec Lightwood was called a strange boy, from that fact he preferred to read than play rough with the other boy who play fight and get in to trouble, his sister was stronger than him and was his best friend and she was the only one who knew that he was gay, and she supported his brother in every way possible, unlike others his village was known to be very homophobic and rejected this idea. 

"I'm going to the market' Izzy said to her brother who had his nose into a book 'Do you want anything' she asked. 

Alec stopped reading for a second and looked up 'A red rose like you always get' and continued to read his book. 'Like the one you always get 

'Ok I'll be back as soon as I can Alec' Izzy grabbed a basket of food to keep her going and headed for the door 'Love you Alec' she went out and got on to get the horse and rode up to the market which would take a few days to do so 

A storm started to form over the forest where she was riding, lighting crashed down near here, rained bounced a few feet off the ground. The wind blew strong gusts as was blowing leaves and branches everywhere. Lighting crashed down in front of her, her horse reared up and chucked her off. She fell to the ground with a thud the horse startled ran off in another direction to which Izzy could not see. 

She looked to see where it had gone but it was nowhere to be seen. She saw a glimmer of light pop through the dark and decided to follow it, this led her to a beautiful palace, there were roses everywhere to be seen she bent down and cut one to bring back to Alec. She saw a path led towards two massive oak doors, she climbed up the stairs to knock on the door, before she could the door opened slightly and was greeted with a man, his eyes were not human but cat eyes. 

'Who dares steal from me' Shouted the man his voice boomed throughout the house.

'I only took a rose from the garden' Izzy stated.

'You took a rose from my garden' he said in anger 'Do you know the importance of that garden to me!' boomed his voice. 

Izzy not knowing what to do tried to run out the door, but it slammed shut in her face she tried to open it but it was stuck, she turned around to see the man facing her, his face full of anger he grabbed her by the wrist and took her to a room and locked her in there. 'try escaping now, no one will hear you scream' he said and without warning left. 

Izzy started to cry wondering if Alec would find out and come and rescue her.

The horse ran back to the house were Alec was in fright he kicked a bucket which woke Alec up, in fear her ran outside to see Izzy's horse freighted and without his sister with him 'Woah calm down boy' he said trying to calm down the frightened horse he climbed on him 'Come on boy show me where she is' 

The horse bolted off in the direction where it came from knowing what the boy had asked.

He came up to a forest and the horse stopped scared to go any further. He saw a piece of fabric leading up a path. He followed the path it led him up to a palace


	2. part to

He was greeted with two oak doors and knocked on them, the sound echoed through out the palace, the doors slowly crept open, he was greeted with a dark hallway. He stepped inside and look around. 'Hello?' he shouted mostly to nothing.

A sound came from the side of him e turned his head to see what it was, but he couldn't see anything, in curiosity he went t where the sound came from, he looked around but could not see anything.

'Hello? Anyone here?' he asked again hoping someone could hear them.

He turned around and was greeted by a man who had horns on his head, Alec was going to scream but the man covered his mouth.

'shhh, he will hear you if you scream, follow me' the man spoke Alec nodded in agreement in fear and followed the man to a room.

'I'm Ragnor Fell, you are?' Ragnor asked softly.

'I'm Alec, I came here to find my sister I think she is here.' Alec stated to the man.

Ragnor looked at Alec carefully and thought for a second 'I think I know where she is, but we will have to be careful if he finds out you are here he might lock you up'

'She's locked up!' Alec said a bit too loudly, realising what he did he covered his mouth.

'He needs to be quiet' A female voice said behind him, he turned around to see the women, she had blue skin and long white hair.

'I'm Catrina Loss' she said to Alec.

'I'm Alec'

'I know, we need to be quiet though' she spoke softly

'who is he and why is he bad?' Alec questioned wanting to know why everyone is so scared of this man.

'Magnus Bane, he is not one for strangers' Ragnor spoke 'He is cursed'

Alec took it in for a second 'I need to find my sister' he spoke softly 'I think that Magnus has got her'

After he spoke the doors swung open and slammed against the wall a man walked in an elegantly but in anger walks in his eyes cat-like in anger.

'Who are you' he said to Alec putting his finger underneath his chin looking into his eyes.

'Alec, I think my sister came here' he said quietly.

'ah the girl who stole a rose for me, too bad she won't leave here' he moves his finger away from Alec's chin.

'I'll take her place, please just let her go I wanted the rose. So, its my fault' Alec pleaded.

'Follow me'

Alec followed the strange man down some stairs which led to some rooms that ran down the corridor, Magnus walked to a door and pointed at it 'Here'

Alec ran to the door and opened it to she Izzy, joy ran across his face as she hugged her 'Are you ok' he asked whilst checking her for any injury's.

'I'm fine' she said as she hugged Alec back.

Alec turned to Magnus 'Please let her go, I will go in her place' He looked at Magnus with pleading eyes hoping her will agree.

'Fine, you stay and she goes' he said harshly, He grabbed Izzy and pulled her out the room and pushed Alec into the room locking him in.

'Alec why did you do that' Izzy shouted trying to open the door.

'Go before I change my mind' He said to Izzy harshly she understood and ran towards the exit hoping she could get help back in the village to rescue her brother from the beast that lived in the beautiful palace.


	3. part three

What are you going to do to me' Alec asked the man scared of what may happen to him if he angers the man.

'Nothing much' He spoke 'I'll get someone to get you a better room'

Magnus said nothing more and left the Alec in the room alone, something in him opened in him when he saw the young boy and he does not know what yet.

'Ragnor! Catrina! Get a room for that boy Alec' Demanded Magnus as he walked away in anger.

Ragnor and Catrina hurried up the stairs to prepare a room for the Alec making sure it is liveable in.

After a while they managed to make the room tidy the bed was huge, curtains draped over it each side, pillows flooded the bed over the silk sheets. The wardrobe was solid oak as well as the chest of drawers. The windows were five metres high, with gold frames.

Ragnor went down the stairs to where Alec was to let him out he walked up to the door to see the young boy crying. Ragnor opened the door any the young boy in freight stood up and tried to wipe away his tears.

'Ah sorry I didn't mean to scare you' Ragnor said apologetically 'I came to saw we have a room for you now, if you will follow me' He gestured to Alec to follow him. Alec decided to follow him they went along corridor and up the stairs again, which led to more stairs. The walls had pictures of people who lived here before.

Ragnor led him to a room, he opened the door and Alec looked surprised at how big and beautiful the room.

'Thank you Ragnor' Alec said gently he looked around the room at the items that scattered across the room.

'Its ok Magnus can be overdramatic at times, he has a curse on him and it affected everyone in this place' Ragnor stated carefully and left Alec in the room alone.

Alec looked around a decided to go to sleep wondering if he will ever get to see his sister again.

Ragnor went down the stairs, looking for Catrina to ask why Magnus was so angry

'Hay Catrina, why is Magnus so angry' Ragnor questioned whilst walking towards Catrina, Catrina looked up at him a shrugged her shoulders

'Isn't he always angry' she stated looking at Ragnor 'How is Alec doing? He might be hungry' She asked Ragnor.

'He's holding up okay' Ragnor said softly 'He probably is hungry' as soon as Ragnor spoke Magnus walked in anger slamming the doors shut.

'Which room is he in' He shouted at Ragnor and Catrina 'He will eat with me'

'He's in the west wing sir' Ragnor spoke shyly.

Without a thought, Magnus walked out the room and walked to where Alec was staying and knocked on the door.

'You will join me for dinner' Magnus spoke harshly, there was not an answer. Magnus knocked again but not as harshly

'Will you join me for dinner' He said a bit softer this time.

Alec looked at the door and thought about What Magnus had said to him 'why would I join you for dinner, he imprisoned my sister for only talking an rose and now you have imprisoned me' he said coldly through the door.

Magnus was taken back at what Alec had said to him 'Fine if you do not eat with me you will not eat at all' He said harshly and walked away in anger, something in him hurt and he did not know why it did.


	4. part four

Magnus slammed the door open to the kitchen in anger, to see Catrina and Ragnor in the kitchen cooking.

'How dare he say that! He has accused me of imprisoning him' anger rose through his voice 'I never imprisoned him he chose to stay here, he chose to be my prisoner and he accuses me of something I didn't do' He screamed at the top of his lungs knocking some pots of the counter tears brimmed in his eyes.

'Magnus you need to calm down' Catrina said grabbing his hand trying to calm him down 'He is probably scared that's all Magnus, you need to eat, and he also needs to eat' she spoke calmly.

He looked at her with sad eyes but also anger 'I know, but I got so angry' he ran his fingers through his hair, sighed at sat down 'I don't know what to do' he sighed.

Alec paced around his room trying to figure out what to do, his stomach was growling from hunger he didn't know weather to go down stairs to get food or stay up here from the wrath of Magnus. After thinking for awhile he decided to go down and get food whilst facing the wrath of Magnus.

He went down the stairs in to a long hallway, sneaking out the kitchen for food and trying not to be caught be an angry Magnus, but it wouldn't bother him if he did he was too hungry to care.

'Catrina? Ragnor?' he called out trying to find someone that wouldn't shout at him, he walked around for a bit and eventually found the kitchen and to his surprise he saw Magnus he was about to turn around but he could hear crying, it was Magnus he was crying, A pang of sadness filled Alec he didn't know weather to go and comfort Magnus or walk away from him in case he angered him more than before.

'Are you ok Magnus' Alec asked staying back in case he got angry. 'Magnus? He questioned he walked closer to Magnus and knocked into something which crashed into the ground with a bang. Alec froze when it hit the ground and Magnus turned around in shock seeing Alec behind him, he wiped his tears from his eyes and stood up.

'Why are you here?' Magnus questioned you could tell by his voice he had been crying for a long time is was rasp and sad. 'You supposed to be in your room' He said trying to sound angry, but it wasn't working.

Alec looked at Magnus with worried eyes 'I got hungry and I needed to eat, or I might of passed out' he stated looking at Magnus hopping he doesn't get angry 'You still didn't answer my question, are you ok?'

Magnus looked at Alec 'I'm Fine, I'll get Catrina or Ragnor to cook you something I have to go somewhere' He looked around and went to leave the room, but Alec stopped him.

'Are you sure you're okay' he asked worried, his hand was on his arm stopping him from leaving 'Magnus please'

Magnus didn't listen and pulled away from Alec 'I said I was fine, do you understand' His voice was filled with anger with a hint of sorrow woven into it 'Just leave me alone' and with that Magnus walked out of the room tears brimming at his eyes he wanted to say what was wrong but no words came out to describe how he was feeling.

Alec watched as Magnus walked out, seeing him angry yet, seeing a very broken man.


	5. part five

Magnus walked down the hallway trying not to cry, he didn't know why he wanted to cry, he just felt sad, like his world as been turn upside down and he couldn't do anything about it he walked up a flight of spiral stairs that led to a room, the room only had one window that light it which shone on a rose that was slowly turning black with every day that passes making the curse that affected him worse every day.

Ragnor appeared at the door 'Hello Magnus' he said softly walking up to Magnus looking at him then at the flower. 'Are you ok my old friend?'

Magnus looked up at Ragnor tears streaming down his face 'I don't know Ragnor I really don't know everyday the rose grows blacker everyday an everyday I grow further away from finding true love.' He stated sadly tears streamed from his eyes as he started to cry.

Ragnor went and hugged his friend, 'I know you won't believe me, someday someone will come along who will tear down those walls you've built around your heart. And when that love comes back to you, you must do everything in your power to fight for it'

Magnus looked up at Ragnor 'Thank you Ragnor you always give the best advice' he hugged Ragnor tighter crying he wanted to stop crying but he couldn't he had bottle his emotions away so much that they now all flowed out of him.

Alec was in the kitchen not knowing what to, should he go after Magnus, he decided to stay in the kitchen to make himself something himself something to eat, he looked in the cupboards to see if he could see anything.

'What you are doing?' Catrina said behind him.

'I'm trying to find something to eat, I'm hungry' he replied knowing it was only Catrina behind him 'Do you know where any food is?' he asked getting up and looking at her.

'I can make you something' Catrina stated walking more into the kitchen getting out pots and pans ready to cook a meal 'You can head back up to your room if you want I will call you down when everything is cooked' she said to Alec without looking at him.

Alec hummed in agreement and left to go to his room, he still didn't know if he should find Magnus to see if he was ok, but he didn't know where to find Magnus, he got to his room and opened the door and paced around trying to decide whether to find Magnus or not, he didn't want Magnus to angry at him for wandering around his place.

After a while, the food was down, and Catrina started to plate the food and set it on the table 'Alec food is ready' she shouted hoping he heard her.

Alec heard Catrina shout for him, he walked out his room and back to the kitchen, the smell of food filled his nostrils as he walked in the kitchen

'Smells delicious' He stated as he sat down ready to eat the meal that was cooked for him.

'Well it is, it's a family recipe can't get any better than this' she uttered as she started to clean the kitchen down.

Alec started to eat the stew different flavours and spices filled his mouth.

'Do know what is wrong with Magnus I found him crying here earlier on' He inquired to Catrina.

Catrina looked at Alec blankly 'It's the curse everyday that passes his harder for him to cope' Catrina said looking at Alec softly.


	6. part six

'I keep hearing about this curse what is it about, what does it do to Magnus?' Alec asked wanting to know more, maybe this was the reason why Magnus was so upset, 'Is this the reason why he is so upset?'

Catrina sighed 'I can't tell you much, you will have to ask him yourself' she spoke softly, Alec understood what she meant.

'Do you know where I can find him then' He asked wanting to know he felt bad that he didn't stop Magnus and properly made sure he was ok, he seemed so sad yet angry

'I'm sorry I know where he is but you can't go there, he doesn't like people going in there sorry' Catrina spoke softly looking at Alec.

Alec looked as his stew poking around at 'Ah okay if you see him can you tell him I've been looking for him' Alec got up and walked back to his room he knew that Magnus doesn't want people near him but couldn't help feeling like he needed to see him.

He opened the door to his room and closed behind making sure he locked it and slide down the door covering his mouth trying to muffle the sounds of crying that came from him, he felt guilty is it because what he said to him? Was he the reason he was upset? Is it his fault? Questions filled his head, blaming himself for Magnus' state. Tears hit the floor in pools streaming down his face.

Magnus walked back from the room wiping his face trying to get rid of any evidence that he had been crying for a long period of time. He walked along the corridor where Alec was staying and passed his door, he stopped at his door trying to decide whether to go in or not, he went to knock on his door but could hear muffled cries come from the other side or the door. Magnus sighed and knocked on the door.

'Alexander? Are you ok?' Magnus asked gently trying not to scare the boy any more than he did.

He could hear shuffling behind the door and the door unlocking and Alec standing in front of him red marks covered his face from where he had been crying.

Alec looked away from Magnus' eyes 'I'm fine' he muttered trying to close the door on Magnus, Magnus stopped it with his hand and looked at Alec carefully.

'Tell me what's wrong Alexander' Magnus said sternly, Alec looked up at Magnus no one has ever called him Alexander before only his sister.

'I said I was fine' he spoke harshly at Magnus 'Just leave me alone' he tried to close the door on Magnus once again, but he pushed the door open and stepped inside closing it behind him.

'You're clearly not fine, you been crying, why?' he asked concerned stepping closer to the young boy reaching out to touch him 'please tell me.'

'It's nothing' Alec said blankly moving away from the older man 'Just leave me be'

Alec looked at the man hoping that he would give and walk out his room.

'Look Alexander you are clearly upset, please tell me, please Alec' Magnus said grabbing Alec's hand 'I want to know how to make it better' Magnus spoke softly trying to look into Alec's eyes

Alec went to say something but it didn't come out it was more like a squeak, he quickly shut his mouth and pulled away from Magnus' grip

'I don't know' Alec whispered under his breath 'Please leave me be' he said even more quietly


	7. part seven

Magnus looked at Alec with sad eyes 'Fine I'll leave if you don't want to talk to me' Magnus said bitterly. Magnus went to turn around and walk out the door

'No!' Alec half shouted pleaded, Magnus turned around to see the young boy staring at the floor.

'I mean please stay. If... you want you don't have to you can go if you want' The young boy rambled Magnus stepped closer to him and smiled gently at him.

Alec noticed that Magnus walked to him and stopped speaking 'Sorry' is all that he could say.

'It's fine Alexander, there is something about you Alexander and I don't know what yet' Magnus spoke gently looking up at the younger boy, he didn't realise how tall he was.

'I'll stay here if you want' He looked up at Alec with puppy eyes. Alec blushed and looked down at Magnus, he licked his lips out of nervousness.

'Okay sure' Alec said nervously he walked away from Magnus he didn't know what to say or do in the moment.

Magnus smiled from how cute the boy looked. 'So are you going to talk about it? Or just sit in silence for hours' hinted Magnus.

'I-I don't know...It just that...I thought...I'm sorry' Alec looked down at his feet fiddling with his hands.

'Sorry for what?' Magnus inquired walking to the young boy looking up at him.

'For what I said... You were... I thought it was my fault..and I didn't know what to do' Alec rambled quickly.

'What are you blaming yourself for, you only said the truth' Magnus heistaed not wanting to upset the boy anymore than he did.

Alec didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say.

What felt like hours Alec finally spoke 'How did you get cursed?' he hesitated he didn't want to anger Magnus.

'That's for another time Alexander, there too much pain in that story and it's a long one, long story short I did something that I regret doing now, but there are things about that you don't know' Magnus stated grabbing Alec's hands and gently stroking them. 'You need rest, I'll let you rest now see you in the morning Alexander'

Alec blushed hearing his full name being said he liked the way it rolled off Magnus' tongue

'Ah yeah sure, see you in the morning to' Alec stuttered pulling away for Magnus.

Magnus left the room smiling to himself, for the first time he felt something in a long time, he felt in love but he was scared to think how Alec would react to him, about the things he should tell Alec but doesn't have the courage to do it. He was scared that Alec was going to hate him, he was sacred to lose something that he wanted.

Alec smiled to himself and crawled into the covers, felt better that he told Magnus, he face was red and hot from blushing. Thought also raced through his mind about Magnus, he wanted to know about the curse but knew better than to push him about it . He wanted to know what Magnus did that was so wrong. What didn't he know about Magnus, was he scared that he would hurt Magnus, he didn't want to dwell on sad thoughts but started to think things about Magnus, how he looked when he walked, how he smiled at Alec, how he grabbed his hands, how beautiful his brown eyes were, thought ran through his head about Magnus he blushed and hid his head into the pillows. He finally felt happy about his life.


	8. part eight

Unforbidden thoughts came to Alec about Magnus, his hand slide down his body rubbing himself thinking about Magnus, kissing him, leaving hickeys all over his body, Magnus moaning Alecs name, touching him in places that make him feel in bliss, his hand slide down his pants and started to move his hand up and down moaning Magnus' name.

Magnus walked down the hallway to Alec's room, to give him someone bed clothes he went to knock on the door but could hear Alec call out his name, he listened for a while, the blushed realizing what Alec was doing he was moaning his name in pleasure, he put the clothes on table near the door. He could feel himself grow hard, his hand slide down his body and into his pants, he started to touch himself from the dirty sounds that came from Alec's mouth.

He bit his lip to stop sounds from coming out, just the sound that Alec was making was enough for him.

'A-ah M-Magnus I'm close' Alec screamed out as he touched himself, thoughts flooded his mind on what Magnus could do. 'I'm gonna' and Alec came screaming out Magnus' name.

Magnus listen from the otherside of the door speeding up he felt his stomach knot up and he came stffling his moans from Alec's ears.

Magnus waited awhile before entering 'Hay sorry to disturb you, I brought you some bed clothes I'll leave them here' Magnus said a blush still covered his face and he left.

Alec took a deep breath he didn't realise he was holding his breath a blush formed on his face what if Magnus heard? will Magnus hate him if he did? Thoughts flooded is head embarrassed to think if Magnus heard him. He got up out of bed and grabbed the bed clothes and put them on and climbed back into bed.

Magnus walked down the hallway quickly, his face was flushed red Did Alec notice that he was hard? Should he ask him about it? He turned a corner a ran up the stairs to his room and closed it behind him, he was still hard from hearing Alec. He made sure he locked the door and went to his bed and slide his hand down his pants imaging what Alec could do.

Magnus let out a loud moan 'mm Alec' he bit his lip to stop the moans escaping his mouth , his hand started to move faster and his moans got louder. He felt a knot sensation his his stomach and sped up moaning Alec's name louder and came all over his stomach, he panted heavily and closed his eyes and opened them to reveal his cat eyes, he felt something he hasn't felt for a long time and he enjoyed it.

He got up and went to take a cold shower to clean up, he stepped in the shower and turned it on and washed his body, Magnus thought to himself weather to ask Alec anything or not, he didn't want him to make him uncomfortable


	9. part nine

The sun beamed through Alec's window, as he started to stir, he rolled over and saw he was in a different place, then remembered where he was, he rolled over and saw his clothes on the floor and realised what he did the night before, a blush crept across his face as he remembered who it was about. He decided to get out of bed but got caught in the bed sheets and fell to the ground 'shit' Alec muttered as he hit the ground hard he groaned in pain and pushed himself off the ground.

Alec's stomach growled in hunger so he decides to go downstairs to the kitchen, he opened the down and closed it behind him and walked down the cold hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen and opened the door and saw Magnus' back, he was shirtless, Alec look at Magnus and a blush crept on his face, he was so dazed that he didn't realize that Magnus had turned around.

'Alexander?' Magnus asked looking at the boy carefully who seemed to have blanked out.

Alec snapped at his thoughts looked at Magnus seeing his Abs 'Oh hay Magnus, I came to get breakfast' he spoke quickly.

'Oh great, I was making breakfast, pancakes?' Magnus asked looking up and down at Alec

Alec nodded in agreement and walked to the table and sat down, Magnus plated the pancakes and put toppings out to choose from. Alec piled his up with marshmallows and spry and began eating them quickly. Magnus watched the boy smiling, he looked so cute eating and sipped his tea.

'Sleep well' Inquired Magnus looking at Alec.

Alec nodded with a mouth full of food and swallowed 'Erm yeah you?' Alec stuttered.

Magnus smiled seeing how nervous the boy was 'Yes I did, in fact, I had the most amazing dream' Magnus coed smirking at Alec, he saw Alec blush and look down at his food.

'Have you ever had a girlfriend' Asked Magnus he already knew the answer he just wanted to hear Alec's response.

'I'm not interested in girls' Alec stated, his eyes widen realizing what he just said Alec started to stutter trying to explain himself.

Magnus got up and walked over to Alec and straddled him and looked Alec in his eyes 'It's fine Alexander there's no need to explain yourself' Magnus whispered into Alec's ear.

Alec looked down and looked at Magnus Abs a blush crept on his face.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck 'So what were you dreaming about last night' Magnus asked moving closer to Alec.

Realization hit Alec 'W-what do you mean' Inquired Alec knowing what Magnus was talking about but didn't want to talk about it

'You know what I mean Alexander' Magnus whispered into Alec's once again then kissing him on his neck.


	10. part ten

Alec blushed at the touch of Magnus biting his lip trying to hold back his moans. Magnus noticed this and bit down on Alec's neck hard which made Alec moan loudly into Magnus' ear, Magnus was pleased in himself, he started to roll his hips on Alec.  
'Ah M-Magnus stop please' Alec pleaded Magnus stopped and looked at Alec.  
'Don't you enjoy it?' Inquired Magnus, getting off Alec.  
'I do, It's just' Alec stuttered.  
'It's fine I understand I shouldn't of done that ' Magnus stated and walked away from Alec.  
'I liked it, i'm just not ready for that yet or this, I have never been in a relationship before' Alec explained quickly, Alec looked down embarrassed  
'I'm sorry, but I can wait Alexander' Magnus smiled walking up to Alec and kissing him on the lips 'I will wait as long as it takes''  
'Y-yeah' Alec said nervously licking his lips looking at Magnus smiling.  
'How about we get dressed and talk about this later?' Magnus inquired   
'Yeah get dressed' Alec said looking down.

Alec walked quickly to his room his heart pounding he has never felt like this before smiling to himself, he was kissed for the first time ever, he didn't know how to feel, he wanted   
Magnus but not like, he wanted to wait for a while he walked into his room and grabbed his clothes from last night then remembered he didn't have anything to get changed to.  
Alec walked out and went to find someone to ask them if they had a spare change of clothes, he walked down the hallway and bumped into Magnus.  
'Oh sorry I went to look for you, I need some clothes' Alec explained blushing   
'I know that's why I came to give you some' Magnus smiled at Alec  
Alec grabbed the clothes and ran back to his room to quickly get changed.


	11. part eleven

Alec ran the room getting dressed, a smile spread across his face, he never felt this happy in his life, the clothes Magnus gave him were skinny jeans and an oversized black hoodie, he smiled at the clothes, they felt right.

He opened the door and saw that Magnus was still in the same place that he was when he left, he walked over and smiled at Magnus.

Magnus looked up and saw Alec and smiled from how cute he looked, he knew Alec wasn't that ready for a relationship just yet so he knew he had to take it slow, he put his head down to hide his blush.

'Hay Magnus the clothes they fit perfectly' Alec beamed smiling 'Thank you'

'It's alright Alexander, its good that they fit you' Magnus said smiling to himself, 'Should we go for a walk the lake is frozen over we can go ice skating' He suggested looking at Alec hoping he would agree.

'Sure...' Alec said nervously 'But I never been ice skating before, so I don't know how' Alec looked down embarrassed blushing.

Magnus looked at him smiling softly 'It's fine I will teach you, Alexander, it is hard at first but gets easier once you get used to it' He said smirking at Alec

Alec blushed when he realised he wasn't talking about ice skating in that context 'Um.. yeah' Alec smiled laughing nervously

'Come on then' Magnus said smiling grabbing Alec by the hand and pulling him to the front door he opened in it and led him down the stairs and to a lake that was frozen solid, 'Here take theses' Magnus said pulling a pair of ice skates from a box and grabbing a pair for himself and putting them on and moving on to the ice.

Alec carefully putting them on, and heading on the ice, as soon as he got on the ice and started to fall before he hit the ground a pair of arms caught him, he looked up to see Magnus looking down, he looked so beautiful Alec thought to himself he got up and faced Magnus.

'Are you ok?' Magnus asked looking worried at Alec.

'I'm fine' Alec said facing Magnus, he licked his lips then bit them thinking of what to do, he looked down at Magnus and kissed him on the lips wrapping his arms around his waist

Magnus was shocked at first and didn't react, Alec pulled away, he could see fear in his eyes, he looked up at Alec and grabbed his shirt to kiss him, Magnus felt Alec kiss back his arms wrapped around his waist pulling him closer.


	12. part 12

Magnus smiled through the kiss, his arms tightly wrapped around pulling him closer and closer, Alec's arms wrapped around Magnus’ neck he could feel Magnus pull him closer, he started to feel a sensation down below, he knew Magnus could feel it as he started to slowly grind on it. Alec let out a soft moan and pulled away from the kiss embarrassed.

‘Sorry I didn’t mean to’ Alec stuttered hiding his face into Magnus hoping he doesn’t hate him.

Magnus softly smiled holding the young boy close stroking his hair ‘It’s fine Alexander it happens to the best of us’ He coed, Magus started to push Alec further on the ice he grabbed his hands ‘Let me show you how to skate’

Alec nodded flowing Magnus’ steps skating on the ice, they got faster and faster until Alec fell over on top of Magnus he looked down and blushed.

‘S-sorry’ Alec stuttered, Magnus smiled and pulled Alec into a kiss imdemadilty Alec kissed back, Magnus flipped them over on the ice straddling Alec.

‘Mm something good came out of that fail’ Magnus laughed smiling softly at Alec, Alec smiled black blushing covering his face, he shivered a bit which Magnus noticed ‘let's go in’ Magnus suggested.

Magnus got up and picked Alec up and took him back to the palace, he walked up some stairs and walked into his room, he placed Alec in front of the fire grabbing a blanket and covering Alec with it, he took off their ice skates and placed them across from them, he pulled Alec into a hug wrapping the blanket around them, sitting in front of the warm fire, Magnus sighed in relief, kissing Alec on his cheek smiling, Alec blushed and melted into Magnus’ grip falling asleep.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapters I make them short so I don't ramble on   
> Thank you for your patience

Alec leaned against Magnus in front of the open fire, starting to fall asleep from the warmth of the fire and the warmth of Magnus tight grip, Magnus felt Alec’s weight shift on to him, he looked down and saw that he was asleep, he looked so innocent sleeping the way his messy brown hair flopped in front of his face, he smiled softly at the young boy and picked him up and placed him on the bed.

He climbed next to Alec trying not to wake him up from his sleep, he looked over and he was in a deep sleep, he usually sleeps naked but he decided to keep his clothes on not to freak him out, he pulled up the covers and turns away from Alec, he started to fall asleep, then he felt an arm wrap around him. Alec snuggled closer to Magnus not realizing what he was doing, Magnus melted at the touch, it was a strong grip but gentle enough not to hurt Magnus. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day came around the sun, leaving a faint glow through Magnus’ window, Magnus started to stir in his sleep he turned around to see Alec was close to his face, Magnus smiled to himself looking at the young boy, he thought for a second then kissed Alec softly on the lips.

Alec woke up in surprise opening his eyes to see Magnus kissing him he closed his eyes and kissed back giggling. ‘Morning’ Alec said in a husky voice.

Magnus blushed at his voice ‘Good morning, you fell asleep so I put you to bed, in my bed’ He whispered, looking at Alec softly.

Alec smiled at Magnus and turned on his back ‘I figured that’ He stated, looking at the ceiling.

‘What are we going to do today?’ Alec asked cutely smiling 

‘I don’t know yet I'm going to need breakfast first, come on I’ll make you something’ Magnus offered getting up of the bed and walking to the door looking behind him, smirking at Alec.

‘Oh yeah’ Alec got up and stumbled a bit getting out and crashed into Magnus again ‘Sorry’ he muttered

Magnus laughed ‘We really need to stop meeting like this Alexander, it’s nice but there are better ways of meeting someone then falling into them’ Alec blushed Magnus got up and pulled Alec up with him kissing him again, his hands moved to Alec’s neck and Alec’s Hands moved down to Magnus’ waist.

Alec let out a soft moan from Magnus biting his lip, Magnus smiled through the kiss and pushed Alec against a wall.


	14. Chapter 14

Alec felt Magnus push him, biting his lip, Alec let out a soft moan blushing, he grabbed Magnus’ belt loops and pulled Magnus closer, Magnus let out a small moan wanting more friction, Alec could feel himself get hard, feeling Magnus roll his hips against Alec’s hips, he moaned loudly.

‘Do you want to continue this?’ Magnus mumbled through the kiss, unbuckling Alec’s belt, dropping it on the floor, putting his hands back on Alec’s neck.

‘I don’t know Mags’ He mumbled kissing Magnus’ neck biting down hard leaving hickeys, undoing Magnus’ pants ‘I want this but I don’t want to have sex’ he whispered down Magnus’ ear breathing hard, Magnus nodded knowing what Alec meant.

Magnus pulled Alec’s pants down, pulling his pants down as well grabbing Alec’s crotch   
rubbing it, Alec rolled his head back in pleasure from Magnus’ touch, moaning loudly rolling his hips wanting more friction.

‘Please I need more’ he moaned, kissing Magnus again moaning through the kiss, Magnus kissed back with the same fiery passion as Alec, it felt like fire burning through their veins, Magnus hasn’t like this for years, he knew Alec wasn’t experienced but he could feel the passion that Alec had for him, how Alec wanted him, how he needed him.

It wasn’t long until both of them were back in the room naked, under the covers Alec covered himself embarrassed by his body, Magnus kissed him telling him how beautiful he was and how he should never hide his body from him, Hickeys were left down his neck and body, as things started to get heated quickly as moans could be heard from outside the door.

It wasn’t long until they finished, both of them laid there under the covers in each other's arms, wanting to stay like that forever, Alec laid on Magnus’ chest panting, Magnus played with his hair gently telling Alec how he was good and how he made him feel special with him, kissing the top of the head.

‘That was amazing’ Alec whispered relaxing to Magnus’ touch.

‘You were amazing’ Magnus whispered kissing Alec’s head


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has a panic attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally uploaded   
> After a month of not uploading   
> Sorry it is short

Alec smiled in his sleep hearing the words that Magnus said echoed through his head _, You are beautiful, pretty._ Alec blushed deeply thinking back on Magnus' words. He could still feel the ghost kisses of Magnus' mouth on his neck, mouth and other places. _I want you to be mine._ Alec smiled at the sentence mine he was going to be Magnus', his boyfriend. He slowly woke up and looked to his side to see him sleeping, he looked so innocent asleep. He let out a small sigh and looked up at the ceiling, he was finally going to have a boyfriend.

  
The man who captured him also captured his heart. He let out a small sigh remembering about his sister he didn't know whether _she was alive or dead? Did she make it home? or was she dead in the forest_? His heartbeat quickened as he jumped out of bed and walked over to the balcony and stepped outside. _breathe_ he thought as his breath quicken, the familiar dropping feeling in his stomach kicked in as his breath became more rapid. He backed himself to the wall trying to control his breath. He knew he was having a panic attack.

  
_Breath in..._

  
_1... 2... 3... 4... 5..._

  
_hold..._

  
_1..._

  
_breath out..._

  
_1... 2... 3... 4..._

After a while of repeating the techniques he started to calm down, he sunk down to the floor, tears streamed across his face as he shivered in the cold. He turned his head towards the bed to see Magnus was sitting up looking around, probably for him. Magnus spotted him and smiled softly getting off the bed and walking up to Alec "Are you okay?" Magnus asked softly sitting down next to him pulling into a hug

 

Alec looked up at Magnus and nodded "My sister I don't if she is alive" Alec said looking at his hands, maybe Magnus will let him go and see if she is okay. "It's just that I didn't take any time to think about her and I got worried" He muttered trying to not over thinking the situation again  _Was he bad for not checking?_ he thought to himself, going deeper and deeper into his own thoughts nearly started off another panic attack.

 

Magnus interrupted his thoughts by kissing him softly, Alec kissed back sighing "You can see her if you want? I have a way you can do it" Magnus whispered gently rocking Alec who was breathing hard. Alec looked at Magnus and nodded looking into Magnus' eyes so he understood that he wanted to. Alec wasn't in the mood for talking. Magnus smiled and picked up Alec and walked back to the bed cuddling under the covers whispering kind things into his ear to help him sleep without the nightmares. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weekly uploads hopefully


	16. After nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am back

Alec thought about being able to see his sister it calmed him down abit as well as Magnus' soft whispers that were gently spoken down his ear telling him how he was important and that he loved him.

It made Alec feel speical to be told that he was told his whole life how he was a worthless piece of space and that he shouldn't of been born, it's why he loved his sister so dearly she was always there for him always supporting him when he needed support and guidance she was always there to help.

Izzy was also the first person to know that he was gay and kept it a secret for him to make sure his parents never find out. If his parents did he would be shammed for it and kicked our the house...maybe it's why he also loved Magnus he could be himself without being judged or criticized. Magnus he made Alec feel safe which was a feeling he never felt before. 

Safe at last away from his parents was a miracle but being away from his sister was painful and lonely not knowing if his sister made it home safe was the worse feeling in the world. He prayed to the angel that she made it home safely or found somewhere else but home to go to and take shelter away from evil.

 

Magnus slowly strokes Alec's soft dark hair "I will make sure your sister is safe if need to be. If we find her she can. Live here with us that would make you happy Alexander" he whispered holding him tightly as well as he slept

Magnus started to notice that he had became alot more calmer than he was before and sighed in relief curling up next to him " I will protect you and your sister I swear down my life" he breathed a whisper into Alec's soft locks "I will fight even if I'm down "


	17. Seeing through the looking glass

The next morning Magnus woke up to see the dark haired boy curled up next to him, he smiled softly and stroked his hair "morning Alexander" he whispered kissing his forehead moving away the dark locks from his eyes.

Alec started to stir awake, he slowly opened up his eyes and looked up at Magnus and smiled softly "hello mags" he sleepily whispered. Magnus moved out the way to let Alec sit up as he slowly pushed him self up wiping his eyes tiredly “so I can see my sister?” He asked Magnus looking at him.

Magnus smiled and nodded “yes you can there is a mirror that will allow you to see what ever your heart desires all you have to do is say the word” he explained looking at Alec who was nodding like a child in school trying to understand. Magnus chuckled softly “it’s better if I showed you” he stated getting off the bed and getting his clothes on, he walked to his wardrobe and pulled out some pants and a baggy top.

He walked over to Alec and handed him them “these should fit you well” he smiled as Alec grabbed them with out reached hands. Alec smiled and took them slowly taken off his old clothes and putting on the new ones, the jeans fitted perfectly whilst the top was baggy and had holes in the sleeves Alec smiled at them and poked his thumbs through the holes smiling like a child.

 

Magnus was watching Alec and smiled seeing an adorable dork in front of him, it made him forget about all the bad things in life “come...I will show you where you sister is” he softly spoken grabbing Alec’s hand and talking him down the dimly lit corridor “I promise she is safe” he said hopefully not knowing if she was safe or not but praying to God that she was for Alec’s sake 

 

Magnus pulled him along the corridor until they got to a spiral staircase,he looked behind him and smiled Alec “not far now if she isn’t safe I will save her myself” he said softly not wanting to upset the boy. Alec looked up and nodded “okay thank you” he whispered under his breath 

-

Magnus and Alec went up the spirals stair case and into a small room full of softer items. Magnus let go of Alec’s hand and went to a box to retrieve a mirror and handed it to Alec “you know what to do now” he said holding Alec’s free hand tightly “I am here for you Alexander” he whispered kissing his cheek 

 

Alec took a deep breath in looking at the mirror and breathed out a breathy whisper “Izzy” the mirror lit up to a dark room, panic ran thorough Alec’s veins as his sister didn’t appear to be anywhere 

After a while it appeared to be a light source, a man walked over opening what looked like a window which let a glimmer of Light through to see his sister sleeping in a bed and panic started to fade away as he saw the man care for his sister who was hurt but was cared for by a small man who had a kind face


	18. Simon

Alec saw his sister, the panic in his stomach had disappeared and it was replaced with relief. He smiled seeing that she was okay and someone was looking after her.

A protective instinct kicked in "I want to know who is looking after my sister" he said blankly looking at the man who was small in stature and looked very timid "I want to know if he is okay if you know"

Magnus smiled at Alec who was happy but also saw his protective side he wasn't angry but worried over her, he loved seeing this sweet side of the shy boy he first met 

"I know who he is" Magnus said "Simon he is a kind boy he wouldn't hurt a fly and I mean it" Magnus smiled gently at Alec putting a comforting hand on his back "But let's just leave him be or we may scare him"

Alec looked at Magnus and was relieved "Will he make her better?" He asked Magnus was a soft tone leaning into Magnus' warmth

Magnus nodded "of course he will, he helps everyone" he spoke softly kissing the top of Alec's head 

\-------  
Simon looked at the sleeping girl and saw how peaceful she looked, when he first found her she was scared and panicked he never seen someone so frightened in his life he was sure that the girl was nearly scared half to death

\-----  
FLASH BACK

Izzy was running away the castle, tears were in her eyes she didn't want to look back fearing that the man was behind her comming to get her.

She kept having to dodge rocks and trees she looked around trying not find a place to hide whislt running. Izzy hit a rock and fell over twisting her ankle and cutting her leg, she cried out in pain looking down at her leg 

She crawled over to a tree and leaned against it looking at her leg, she started to shiver from the cold air that hit her skin, she looked around scared as wolf howls could be heard from a distance that was getting closer 

"no no no" she said as she tried to move further back, she didn't want to die not like this, tears streamed out her eyes and wolf eyes could be seen.

All of a sudden a guy popped out of no where "sorry are they scarring you?" He asked her walking towards her "don't be scared I will help you"

Izzy wanted to scream but she passed out from the pain. The guy looked at her and picked her up and took her home.

END OF FLASH BACK


End file.
